


inclinations

by clairvoie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Romantic relationship post fall feels, Will's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairvoie/pseuds/clairvoie
Summary: Will loves him, he loves Will. The whole of it is something further from reality.A poem.





	inclinations

**Author's Note:**

> fuckin poetry, dude.

**i.**

a kiss on the cheek

anything else would have sent me falling to my knees, 

right there, 

in the kitchen.

 

his skin 

warm under mine, 

his hands

cautiously resting over apron covered thighs.

 

**ii.**

I pulled off the cloth

red face hidden underneath.

The light, the radio station,

the soft press of his feet over my calves

 

when it is nighttime, 

when it is time to die together, 

but only ‘till the light makes it back.


End file.
